videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2009
Release Date * NA: November 17, 2009 * JP: December 3, 2009 * EU: January 18, 2010 * AU: March 27, 2010 Dancers Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Joss * Sarah * Tom * Kaz * Nikki * Caitlin * Jen * Jonesy * Wyatt * Jude * Runo * Julie * Dan * Shun * Alice * Clover * Sam * Alex * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Pablo * Uniqua * Tyrone * Tasha * Austin * Yugi * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Dyna * Bridget * Ceja * Aang Back Dancers * Pia * Forte * Gliss * Sharp * Bossa * Hip * Nova * Hop Songs Default Songs * Haley Hunt - Hot N Cold * Smooth-1 - Yeah! * Brooklyn Fire - Groove is in the Heart * Purefocus - Big Girls Don't Cry * NuFoundation - Wake Me Up, Before You Go-Go! * LADY-S - Moving on Up * Honey Sweets - Baby One More Time * Drake & Josh - I Found a Way * Aqua - Barbie Girl * Vitas - The 7th Elements * OK･OK･OK - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * 2 Unlimited - No Limit * Cascada - Everytime We Touch * iCarly - Leave it All to Me * Gunther and the Sunshine Girls - Ding Dong Song * Jamie Lynn Spears - Follow Me * flow - Ridin' * Angie Jaree - Lizzie McGuire * COOLS K - Only You (And You Alone) * JET ROCKERS - Song 2 * Life Aloud - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) * ASHER - Heads Will Roll * Hannah Montana - The Best of Both Worlds * M.I.A. - Paper Planes * Technotronic - Pump Up the Jam * neo-GRUV - Poker Face * Single Funk - Smooth Criminal * M-CREW project - S.O.S. * FRAZ - Love From the Linden Tree * Traveler - It's Not My Time * Christina Milian - Kim Possible * Honey Sweets - 1 Thing * Wrapped Up - Don't Let Go, Love * Haley Hunt - Holiday * Pop'n Fresh - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Hi-5 - Robot Number 1 * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Anjulie - Boom * Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone * M.A.N - Alright! * Raven-Symoné - That's So Raven * Club 90's - I Like It (Like That) * Darude - Sandstorm * The Flash - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Okokoro - Real Gone * ASHER - Jump (For My Love) * flow - Rockafeller Skank * Hamel & Naughty G. - Pure Shores * TRANCE JACK - Music Sounds Better With You *Mickey Disco - Let's Groove KONAMI Originals * U.T.D & Friends - Lesson by DJ * MC DDR - Lesson2 by DJ * Dr.DDR - Lesson3 by DJ Hidden Songs * * * * * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * * * jun - Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic * * * sonic-coll. feat. frances maya - Flourish * * dj TAKA - Freeway Shuffle * * * Tatsh&NAOKI - RED ZONE * * * * * * Niko - Maid of Fire * * * * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney * * * * * * * * Downloadable Songs 2011 * SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Runaway 2014 * The Next Step - Stand Up Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Sky * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Street Show * Backyard * Uniqua's House * Pablo's House * Tyrone's House * Tasha's House * Austin's House * U.S.S. Collector *Big Ben *Land of Cold * Agent Headquarters *Martian City *Forest of Darkness *Tiki Beach *Hi-5 *Glass Building * Heart of the Jungle * Robotics Lab *Snow Fort *Rocket-Bus * Underground Lair *Rocket-Drill Unlockable Stages * DDR * Ampliture * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmicsphere *42 * Googors' Ship *Big Dipper Diner * * Moose-ian Ship * *Art Museum *Treasure Museum * *Splashini Waterpark * *Mega City *Tall-Palm Beach * * Swamp of Stinkiness * * Mad Scientist's Laboratory *Sunken Ship * Category:2009 video games